


Cicatrici

by CleliaMoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Het, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Post-Avengers (2012), Ragnarok, Romance, Sentimental, Swords & Sorcery
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleliaMoonlight/pseuds/CleliaMoonlight
Summary: Freya è un'arma, una guerriera creata e plasmata per conquistare Asgard.Il suo destino sembra tracciato, ma il fato prende una piega diversa la notte in cui i suoi genitori vengono uccisi.Sfuggita alla morte, viene accolta da Odino e cresciuta insieme ai suoi figli.Mille anni dopo, conclusosi l'attacco a New York, Loki è condotto su Asgard in catene, in attesa di conoscere il giudizio del Padre degli Dei.Privato dei suoi poteri, è costretto a osservare mentre un nuovo nemico minaccia la sua vita e quella di Odino.Freya e Loki.Diversi, quanto simili, si troveranno a condividere insieme più tempo di quanto entrambi desiderino e il loro passato segnerà in modo indelebile il futuro di Asgard."Ora sei solo una piccola larva, un bruco. Ma un giorno ti trasformerai e, come queste farfalle che si librano inconsapevoli tra i prati, diventerai un'arma perfetta. Tu sarai lo strumento che mi permetterà di avere Asgard tra le mie mani."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: La fanfiction si baserà principalmente sugli eventi accaduti nei film Thor e The Avengers, in quanto non conosco nello specifico i fatti raccontati nei fumetti. Saranno anche raccontati e/o modificati fatti riguardanti le leggende sulle divinità nordiche.
> 
> Disclaimer: Loki, Thor, IronMan e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono alla MARVEL Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo.

Prologo

Freya non versa una sola lacrima quando vede il fuoco bruciare la sua casa, la sua famiglia. Osserva l'edificio mentre viene divorato dalle fiamme e il suo unico pensiero è rivolto al Padre degli Dei.  
Odino è lì, al suo fianco, ma è arrivato tardi. Non è giunto in tempo per salvare nessuno, ma Freya non lo accusa di nulla.  
È sollevata, in realtà.  
Il sospiro che le esce non è un preludio al pianto, o alla disperazione che una bambina comune dovrebbe provare in quel momento.  
I cavalieri di Odino sciamano intorno ai giardini della villa, ma nemmeno la servitù è sopravvissuta. Il calore è così intenso che Freya prova quasi l'illusione di star bruciando.  
Il rosso si staglia nel cielo notturno come una macchia di sangue dipinta da un pittore su una tela nera.  
Il sangue, quello vero, è solo sulle sue mani di bambina. Lei le rotea più volte davanti agli occhi, ricordandosi ciò che ha fatto per poter fuggire dal nemico, abbandonando il resto della sua famiglia.  
Famiglia...  
Non è certa di poter considerare tale i due individui che l'hanno cresciuta. Si chiede cosa penserebbe Odino se gli rivelasse la verità sul fratello che ha passato una vita al suo fianco prima dell'arrivo di Frigga.  
Naturalmente non intende rivelare nulla. Non ha intenzione di apparire come un piccolo cucciolo bisognoso di compassione.  
Lei è forte, lo è sempre stata. Non si è mai lasciata piegare da quel padre folle e crudele che il fato le ha destinato.  
Per un attimo, quando aveva affondato il pugnale nel petto del nano che aveva tentato di ucciderla, aveva pensato di voltarsi, correre nella camera dei genitori e urlare loro di fuggire, ma il fuoco stava già divorando la casa.  
Non lo aveva fatto e non avrebbe mai permesso al rimorso di sopraffarla.  
Freya è una guerriera, è stata cresciuta per essere tale. Più forte di una valchiria, più potente di un comune utilizzatore del Seiðr[1].  
È solo grazie alla magia che è riuscita a sfuggire a quelle fiamme che ora si riflettono nei suoi occhi.  
Anche quello... è un particolare che tacerà ad Odino.  
Si porta distrattamente una mano al collo, lì dove sente il peso del monile d'oro[2] che ha strappato dalla gola del nano morente. Sfiora la superficie della pietra e il suo sguardo si incupisce.  
"Freya..." la voce di Odino è rotta, spezzata. Le poggia una mano sulla spalla e la sospinge al suo fianco, in un gesto protettivo. "Una vendetta." le spiega, stringendo la presa su di lei, costringendola a mordersi le labbra per non emettere un grido di dolore. "Nani provenienti da Svartálfaheimr[3], un regno che in passato io e Víli[4] abbiamo combattuto a lungo..."  
Freya smette ben presto di prestare ascolto alle parole del Padre degli Dei. Una parte di lei, una grande parte, si sente quasi in dovere di ringraziare i nani per quell'assurdo tentativo di ferire Asgard.  
Forse il cuore di Odino sta piangendo la perdita di un fratello, ma il suo non sta piangendo nulla.  
Asgard sopravvivrà, come sempre è stato e sempre sarà.  
"Loki, accompagna Freya ai cavalli." ordina il Padre degli Dei.  
Freya si volta e non fa nulla per mascherare la sorpresa di ritrovarsi a fissare il secondogenito di Odino.  
Loki è qualche centimetro più basso di lei e il suo sguardo trasuda orgoglio quando annuisce al desiderio del padre. Le sfiora la spalla, quasi scocciato nel doverle ricordare che i cavalli sono nella direzione opposta a quella che lei vorrebbe percorrere.  
"Seguimi." mormora autoritario, scambiando un ghigno divertito con il fratello, Thor. L'altro scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo.  
"Mi dispiace per la tua famiglia." le dice Thor, camminandole alle spalle.  
Freya non risponde, se lo facesse ha il dubbio che potrebbe finire con il mostrare i suoi reali sentimenti.  
"Non temere, cugina." È Loki a parlare, con un tono arrogante che non le ricorda né Thor né il saggio Odino.  
Saggio... Anche su quel particolare Freya ha qualche perplessità.  
"Nostro padre non lascerà impunito questo attacco." continua.  
Questa volta è Thor a sogghignare. "Nessuno può permettersi di attaccare Asgard e sperare di non incorrere nelle ire del Padre."  
I cavalli li attendono ai margini del giardino, gli zoccoli scalpitano nervosi sulla parte di terreno sterrato. Freya ignora deliberatamente la mano che le offre Loki e sale da sola in groppa all'animale che le è stato assegnato.  
Solo dopo si chiede se avrebbe fatto meglio a mostrarsi reticente e spaventata. Ma non è nella sua natura mostrarsi debole e fingere è qualcosa che non le è mai riuscito bene.  
Pulisce le mani sui vestiti bruciacchiati e sporchi di cenere. Il sangue si confonde sulla stoffa e Freya è rassicurata nel sentire il pugnale premerle sulla coscia.  
Fa girare il cavallo e per l'ultima volta porta lo sguardo sulle macerie fumanti di una casa odiata e una famiglia mai realmente voluta.  
Le cose cambieranno, si dice, mentre qualcosa si agita nella sua mente.  
Un pensiero... l'ombra di un pensiero.  
Freya cerca di afferrarlo, ma l'improvvisa presenza di Odino le confonde le idee.  
"Andiamo." dice il Padre degli Dei.  
E Freya obbedisce, non può fare altrimenti.


	2. Come farfalle

_Capitolo 1: Come farfalle_  
  
  
  
Quando era tornato su Asgard, come prigioniero e figlio abbandonato, Loki aveva immaginato una folla di asgardiani urlanti che acclamavano Thor e beffeggiavano lui.  
Non era accaduto. Non c'era stata nessuna folla, nessuna parola di scherno per il dio degli inganni. In effetti, non c'era stato proprio nulla, nemmeno Heimdall pronto a ricordargli i suoi fallimenti.  
L'idea di essere ignorato a quel modo lo faceva infuriare e sembrò un ringhio il verso che fuoriuscì dalla museruola che Thor gli aveva infilato.  
In risposta suo fratello aveva sospirato e lo aveva condotto nel cuore di Asgard, assicurandosi che nessun soldato o civile si accorgesse di loro.  
Erano giunti di notte e sembravano muoversi nella notte come ladri, non come i figli di un re.  
Loki si era fermato bruscamente, quando davanti a lui i battenti dorati del palazzo di Odino si erano aperti in un tacito invito a proseguire. Thor lo aveva spronato a proseguire e lui gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo carico di odio.  
La sua mente non aveva smesso un istante di pensare alla giusta vendetta che avrebbe rivolto a tutti i suoi nemici; quelli su Midgard e quelli su Asgard.  
Oh, sì, Loki non aveva dubbi sul fatto che si sarebbe vendicato di coloro che lo avevano sfidato.  
E poi, un pensiero più spiacevole lo aveva colpito come un fulmine.  
_Thanos._  
Si era ritrovato a stringere i pugni per evitare di rivelare un tremito inopportuno alle mani. Le parole che l’Altro gli aveva rivolto in merito ad una sua disfatta erano aghi che si conficcavano nei suoi pensieri, togliendogli la giusta lucidità.  
_Se fallirai... Se il Tesseract non ci verrà consegnato... Non esisteranno regni, o lune deserte, né crepacci dove lui non verrà a trovarti. Pensi di conoscere il dolore? Lui ti farà capire quanto quel dolore sia niente!_  
Ma ora, Loki non aveva tempo di pensare al suo vecchio alleato, questioni ben più importanti richiamavano la sua attenzione.  
  
  
La porta della sala del trono si apre, rivelando le figure di Frigga e Odino in piedi l'una accanto all'altro.  
Quella vista lo infastidisce, ma la sensazione passa in fretta quando le braccia di sua madre lo stringono in un abbraccio... materno.  
Loki odia la debolezza con cui si è abbandonato a quel tepore tanto familiare e si maledice per essersi mostrato tanto patetico di fronte allo sguardo attento del Padre degli dei.  
"Loki..." il sorriso che gli rivolge sua madre è triste, ma c'è sollievo nel modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome. "Sei vivo." mormora, quasi incredula di fronte a quella verità.  
Loki si accorge in ritardo della vicinanza di Thor e dell'eccessiva premura con cui gli scioglie i legacci di quella fastidiosa museruola.  
Pensa che non ci sarebbe stata vetta o abisso che il suo rancore per Thor non avrebbe potuto raggiungere. Thor il figlio prediletto, Thor l'eroe di Midgard, Thor l'orgoglio di Asgard... Avrebbe potuto continuare all'infinito nell'elencare i meriti affibbiati al dio del tuono.  
"Sarai condotto nelle prigioni, Loki, e sarai privato dei tuoi poteri." interviene Odino, con la voce stanca. "Questi bracciali forgiati dai nani..." prosegue, alzando gli oggetti in questione "...Sopprimeranno il tuo Seiðr. Solo qualcuno che possiede sangue di Asgard potrà liberarti da questa... costrizione, ma visto i tuoi trascorsi, quale asgardiano potrebbe sopportare su di sé il peso della tua liberazione?"  
Loki rimane in silenzio, ma la rabbia cresce dentro di lui. Si dice che ha davanti solo un vecchio, un vecchio stanco e sfinito e che lui potrebbe facilmente sconfiggerlo. Ma poi ricorda chi è Odino, quello che ha fatto, e una miriade di sentimenti contrastanti minacciano di soffocarlo.  
Quando era su Midgard aveva previsto che gli sarebbe toccata una punizione simile a quella ricevuta, ma ugualmente gli risulta inaccettabile il fatto che Odino lo voglia privare del Seiðr.  
La magia è l'unica cosa che lo contraddistingue da Thor, che lo rende... speciale. Senza il Seiðr diventerà troppo simile ai mortali che detesta.  
"Perché non uccidermi, Padre?" gli domanda sarcastico, mentre la sua mascella protesta.  
Odino lo ignora, ma la sua schiena sembra ingobbirsi e le rughe attorno agli occhi accentuarsi. Frigga lo raggiunge, sussurrandogli qualcosa che Loki non comprende.  
"Fratello." lo ammonisce Thor.  
"Smettila di chiamarmi così!" l'eco delle sue parole rimbomba tra le pareti dorate della sala.  
"Tu sei mio figlio, nostro figlio." commenta Frigga, ferita.  
"Sei Loki Odinson." aggiunge Odino.  
"E cosa ne pensano i vostri sudditi? Volete farmi credere che non sono disgustati dal figlio abbandonato di Laufey?" grida, prima di sentire la mano di Thor sulla spalla.  
"Il popolo conosce il tuo tradimento, ma nulla di più."  
Malgrado la situazione, Loki prova un'onda di sollievo avvolgerlo. A loro non lo ammetterà mai, ma è grato che non abbiano rivelato al mondo le sue origini di Jotun.  
_Mostro._  
Scuote la testa, ma il pensiero è ancora lì.  
"Andate." intima Odino, cupo. "Attenderai il mio giudizio, Loki."  
  
  
La cella che lo attende non è quella riservata ai peggiori criminali di Asgard.  
Loki la definirebbe quasi confortevole, se ciò non togliesse il fatto che quella è una prigione e che tale è destinata a rimanere. Si siede sul letto, massaggiandosi la mascella, e guarda il sole calare a ovest, attraverso la piccola finestra che gli hanno concesso di avere.  
C'è un regno la fuori, un regno che sarebbe dovuto essere suo e invece non lo è.  
Una guardia entra portandogli del cibo e scuote la testa. Rimane con lui finché non finisce il pasto ed esce, lasciandolo nuovamente alla sua solitudine.  
Loki cerca le stelle, passando i minuti a contarle -sebbene sappia sia un'impresa impossibile- e si domanda cosa abbia pensato quel soldato fedele a... Odino.  
Non suo padre, Odino.  
Si ripete più volte quella considerazione nella mente, finché è soddisfatto del risultato e sicuro che non penserà più al Padre degli dei come a suo padre.  
Quella notte sogna. Sogna la sua disfatta su Midgard: il mostro verde chino su di lui e l'uomo d'acciaio sorridere compiaciuto della sua sconfitta.  
Quando si sveglia l'alba sta nascendo e lui è in un bagno di sudore.  
Infuriato, batte i pugni sulle pareti ma l'unico risultato che ottiene è provocarsi dolore.  
Privo di poteri, un comune asgardiano... No, lui è il figlio di Laufey, è più di un comune asgardiano.  
Quel pensiero non gli è di alcun conforto e il tempo passa in maniera esasperante. Loki medita sulla sua vendetta, ma trova quel silenzio quasi opprimente.  
Quando vede uno dei corvi di Odino volare a cerchio davanti alla finestra della sua prigione, un ghigno gli sorge spontaneo. L'uccello lo guarda con i suoi occhi scuri, emette un verso -quasi un lamento- e si allontana.  
  
  
Il terzo giorno della sua incarcerazione è così esasperato che si costringe a chiedere alle guardie se gli possa essere concesso qualche libro da leggere. È certo che Frigga asseconderà i suoi capricci e la nostalgia per lei lo fa sussultare.  
Vorrebbe potersi strappare dal petto quei sentimenti inopportuni per far spazio solo a rabbia e dolore, ma più tenta di scacciarli più quelli lo opprimono.  
Gli manca ciò che era stato, eppure del suo passato non ricorda altro che ombre. Odia se stesso per tutte quelle debolezze, quelle contraddizioni... ma forse è proprio perché è il dio degli inganni che la sua esistenza è così... vuota _._  
_Che assurdità!_  
Loki non capisce come sia potuta venirgli in mente un'idea così malsana. Impazzirà davvero se rimarrà in quella cella senza nulla da fare per un solo, altro, giorno.  
Thor non è mai andato a fargli visita e si sorprende nel considerare che la cosa quasi gli dispiace. Quasi, perché non ha la forza di sopportare le melense frasi di Thor sul loro legame.  
Non esiste un legame tra loro. Non è mai esistito.  
Eppure, proprio mentre pensa a quello rivede lui e Thor da bambini mentre giocano in giardino.  
La furia lo assale improvvisa e Loki getta a terra il vaso di fiori che Frigga ha fatto consegnare dalle guardie.  
Odia quella prigionia e promette a se stesso che quando uscirà di lì tutti i suoi nemici la pagheranno cara, come ancora non lo sa, ma pareggerà i conti che ha con loro.  
  
  
Freya affretta il passo e assume un'espressione vacua, di smarrimento. È a conoscenza di ciò che Frigga e suo cugino Thor vogliono informarla, ma lei deve apparire sorpresa per quella convocazione.  
Ingannare è qualcosa che le riesce quasi naturale dopo tutti gli anni che ha passato alla corte di Odino.  
Il pugnale preme sulla sua coscia, nascosto sotto il vestito che Frigga le ha regalato per il compleanno passato.  
Saluta sbrigativamente Lady Sif, ignorando lo sguardo truce che le rivolge. Conosce perfettamente i motivi del suo astio. Sif è convinta che sia disonorevole il fatto che lei non abbia voluto entrare nell'esercito di Odino; è tradizione che i membri della famiglia reale siano tutti in grado di combattere per poter difendere il regno. La guerriera ritiene il suo atteggiamento un affronto, uno sfregio all'onore reale.  
Conoscesse la verità, Freya si domanda se non la considererebbe alla stregua di Loki.  
Loki...  
È a causa di suo cugino se Asgard è così agitata. Odino non lo ammetterebbe, ma Freya sa che le conseguenze delle azioni di Loki hanno rivelato la profonda fragilità della famiglia reale.  
Il reame è spezzato, perché c'è una parte del popolo che ha approvato il tentativo del dio degli inganni di distruggere Jotunheim. Una reazione che Freya non può condannare; per anni tra Jotunheim e Asgard è regnato un odio profondo e reciproco.  
Freya è un'osservatrice. Suo padre l'ha addestrata bene anche in quello e sa riconoscere il mutamento nell'anima di una persona, le sfumature dei sentimenti.  
Suo padre... cerca di pensare a lui il meno possibile, lo odia, ma una parte di lei gli è grata per gli insegnamenti che le ha impartito. Quando è morto, in modo tanto inglorioso per il guerriero che era stato in passato, non ha versato una sola lacrima.  
Alcune dame di corte le rivolgono una breve riverenza e Freya si sforza di sorridere. Non vede l'ora di tornarsene nella sua casa, tra le montagne, per poter sfuggire a tutti quei falsi modi di fare che hanno a corte.  
Due guardie la salutano con un cenno del capo, invitandola ad entrare negli appartamenti della regina.  
"Cugina!" esclama Thor andandole incontro.  
Freya ha sempre trovato l'atteggiamento del principe eccessivamente espansivo, ma mentirebbe se dicesse che i modi di Thor la infastidiscono.  
"Mi dispiace averti fatto chiamare con così poco preavviso, ma..." Frigga si zittisce e le regala un rapido abbraccio. "Sono contenta che tu ora sia qui, Freya." C'è un che di nostalgico nel modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome e Freya non riesce a capirne la ragione.  
"Abbiamo bisogno di te." annuncia Thor con rammarico.  
"Ditemi, dunque."  
  
  
Freya annuisce per tutto il tempo, mostrandosi comprensiva quando serve e fingendosi addolorata quando Thor accenna all'attacco dei Chitauri su Midgard.  
Per un istante si chiede se sia diventata senza cuore, se i suoi sentimenti siano stati distrutti dall'opera di follia di suo padre...  
Ma no. Lei non ha lasciato che il fratello di Odino la distruggesse. La sua mente è ancora presente, intatta, ma è fredda e gelida quasi quanto le piane di Jotunheim.  
Per questo nessuno è mai stato capace di scoprire i suoi segreti, per questo conosce tante verità quasi quanto Heimdall.  
"Nostro padre lo ha privato dei suoi poteri e la cella è sorvegliata notte e giorno dalle guardie."  
Freya annuisce, ma fatica a capire. Già sapeva del destino di Loki, ma proprio non comprende come quella faccenda abbia a che fare con lei. Cosa si aspettano Thor e Frigga da lei?  
"Qualcuno deve fargli tornare il senno." asserisce il principe con lo sguardo cupo. "Con noi, con la sua famiglia, Loki si rifiuta di parlare. Non vuole desistere dai suoi folli obiettivi." tuona Thor, dando un pugno al tavolino.  
Frigga sobbalza, lei si limita a sbattere più volte le palpebre.  
"Mio figlio è confuso, ha bisogno di una guida." prosegue la regina.  
Oh, ora le è chiaro ciò che si aspettano da lei. Non le occorre sentire il resto delle loro parole per sapere che si aspettino che sia lei la guida che occorre a Loki.  
Freya realizza all'improvviso che si è fatto silenzio ed attendono una sua risposta.  
"Mia regina..." obietta, perché non può lasciare che la credano indifferente a quell'ordine. "Io, davvero, io non... Il principe Loki non ascolterà le mie parole e..."  
Frigga la interrompe con un alzata della mano. "Ricordo... Una volta c'era un legame fra di voi. I primi tempi che eri a palazzo non facevi altro che seguirlo ovunque andasse." Sorride e Freya non può spiegarle che il reale motivo per cui si intratteneva con Loki era osservarlo utilizzare il Seiðr per capire fino a dove arrivasse l'abilità del principe.  
  
  
_Freya è annoiata da quello spettacolo di muscoli sfoggiato da Thor e Sif. Si dondola sull'erba con le gambe avvolte dalle braccia e osserva l'ennesimo tentativo del principe di colpire l'asgardiana alle gambe._  
_È già trascorso un mese dal suo arrivo a palazzo e il tempo scorre in modo eccessivamente lento per i suoi gusti. Loki, al suo fianco, con un libro appoggiato alle ginocchia deve pensarla come lei perché all'improvviso si volta e le rivolge un sorriso cospiratore._  
_"Vuoi vedere una cosa, Freya?" le domanda entusiasta._  
_Lei annuisce e la mano di Loki afferra la sua, conducendola sicura tra le alte siepi del labirinto dei giardini reali. In poco tempo raggiungono il cuore di quel nascondiglio improvvisato e Loki si china sul terreno per afferrare una manciata di pietre._  
_Freya è perplessa. "Cosa vuoi fare?" gli domanda curiosa._  
_"Shh, osserva." la riprende Loki senza smettere di sorridere. Il braccio del principe si leva in alto e il pugno che racchiude i sassi si apre, ma non sono pietre quelle che si librano nel cielo, sono farfalle._  
  
  
"È passato molto tempo, mia regina." replica Freya, cercando di riprendere il controllo. "Il principe Loki non-"  
Questa volta è un'altra voce ad interromperla. "Le nostre speranze sono riposte in te. Per salvare Loki da se stesso ci occorre il tuo aiuto." commenta Odino, comparso all'improvviso alle sue spalle. "Senza i suoi poteri è debole, indifeso. Non potrebbe nuocerti in alcun modo, Freya, ma non credo che tenterebbe di ferirti."  
Non con le armi forse, ma Freya sa bene che il potere del dio degli inganni sta nelle parole. Privato del Seiðr, quella è l'unica forza d'attacco rimasta a Loki.  
L'idea che suo cugino sia stato privato della magia la turba più di quanto vuole ammettere. Il Seiðr fa parte di lei quanto di Loki, qualcosa che nemmeno il Padre degli dei ha il diritto di togliere a suo piacimento.  
Odino ha spezzato un figlio, prendendo quella scelta pur sapendo cosa avrebbe significato per Loki.  
Freya non ha mai dimenticato suo padre. Non ha mai scordato le sue parole cariche di disprezzo ogni volta che la guardava e vedeva una femmina, anziché un giovane uomo.  
  
  
_"Più forte, Freya. Più forte!" grida Víli, prima di schiaffeggiarla sul volto. "Impara ad essere forte, figlia, perché i tuoi avversari non perdoneranno le tue debolezze!" esclama._  
_Freya ansima, le mani che tremano e una rabbia cocente che le nasce nel petto. "Padre, io..."_  
_Ha sbagliato, lo sa. Non avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo con quel tono lamentoso, quasi supplichevole._  
_Il calcio di Víli alle costole la fa cadere in avanti e un altro colpo la mette bocconi, con la testa appoggiata al pavimento. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia rimasta in quella posizione a subire in silenzio, ma quando si alza, barcollando, ha solo voglia di afferrare quell'uomo e ucciderlo._  
  
  
Loki nota che quel giorno c'è uno strano via vai di guardie e un fastidioso brusio di sottofondo che lo infastidisce. Chiude il libro che stava leggendo e fissa pensieroso la copertina per qualche secondo.  
Se continua di quel passo svuoterà la biblioteca di Asgard e non gli rimarrà nient'altro da fare per trascorrere il tempo in prigione.  
Alza svogliatamente lo sguardo verso la finestra, mentre alle sue spalle sente la porta della cella aprirsi. Non si volta, immagina sia la solita guardia che gli porta la sua reazione di cibo.  
"Loki."  
Lui si irrigidisce per un istante nel sentire pronunciare il suo nome con tanta confidenza e finalmente si gira.  
Freya è più o meno come se la ricorda; capelli biondi, espressivi occhi grigi, labbra rosate e un incarnato pallido. Con il tempo è arrivato a superarla in altezza, ma è innegabile il fatto che Freya possegga un corpo da guerriera. Ricorda come fosse ieri le risate di scherno di Thor quando lo prendeva in giro della sua altezza con la cugina. Tuttavia, prima come ora, è certo che se volesse potrebbe prendere la vita di Freya con estrema facilità.  
"Padre Tutto deve sentire davvero il peso dei suo anni se manda te a parlarmi, _cugina_." Loki pronuncia bene l'ultima parola, quasi potesse trasformarla in un insulto.  
Freya regge in mano un vassoio pieno di pietanze che appoggia sul tavolo ingombro di libri con apparente noncuranza.  
"Mi dispiace." commenta lei con un sospiro. "Immagino che nessuno di noi vorrebbe trovarsi qui in questo momento."  
Loki la fissa perplesso. Di tutte le cose che aveva immaginato lei gli rispondesse, quella non era prevista. E lui detesta non essere il conduttore dei giochi.  
"La tua famiglia ti manda i suoi saluti." la sente aggiungere.  
"Non provi paura per essere rimasta sola nella tana del mostro, _cugina_?" sogghigna Loki, mostrandole un'espressione feroce.  
"Conosci il mio nome, _cugino_." replica lei, pungente.  
Loki serra la mascella. È la prima volta che qualcuno replica tanto sfacciatamente alle sue parole e per un attimo non può che apprezzare l'atteggiamento insolente di Freya.  
La osserva: il portamento fiero, l'espressione assorta, lo sguardo acuto...  
Si chiede come non ha potuto notare prima quei particolari che ora gli sembrano tanto interessanti. Se gioca bene le sue carte Freya potrebbe diventare un'ottima pedina nel suo piano di fuga.  
"Vattene. Non ho intenzione di parlarti."  
"Non c'è bisogno che parliamo di nulla." obietta Freya. "Resterò qui. Devo fare delle ricerche." gli mostra i libri che ha portato con sé e Loki la fulmina con lo sguardo.  
  
  
Freya si sistema in un angolo, le gambe incrociate e il duro pavimento sotto di sé. Non le da alcun fastidio il freddo che le avvolge le gambe mentre pagina dopo pagina cerca notizie sulla collana dei nani che mai si è tolta dal giorno in cui la sua famiglia è morta.  
Vorrebbe sapere di più su quell'oggetto, sui nani che hanno attaccato Víli, ma tutti gli sforzi che ha compiuto in quegli anni non sono valsi a nulla. Nemmeno recarsi su Svartálfaheim è servito a risolvere il mistero.  
"Tu... tu, dovresti odiarmi." interviene Loki all'improvviso.  
Freya si lascia sfuggire un sorriso compiaciuto. Immaginava che prima o poi Loki avrebbe parlato. Conosce abbastanza bene il dio degli inganni da sapere che non può resistere alla curiosità che il loro incontro deve avergli suscitato.  
"Perché dovrei? A me non hai fatto nulla." gli risponde pacata.  
Non gli dice qual è il vero motivo, sebbene anche quella sia una motivazione esatta. Nulla di quello che Loki potrebbe fare o dire riuscirebbe a mutare quella sentenza.  
  
  
_"Devo ricredermi, figlia, dopotutto non sei la delusione che pensavo."_  
_Figlia..._  
_Lui la chiama sempre così. Non Freya, figlia. Come se lei gli appartenesse, come se lei non fosse altro che una pedina nelle mani di un giocatore._  
_Ma lei non è quello che crede suo padre._  
_"Vi ringrazio, padre."_  
_Non ha la forza di guardare il terreno, lì dove la creatura giace su un fianco, immobile e fredda. Il sangue che macchia i suoi vestiti non è rosso, ma nero e vischioso._  
_Freya trattiene a stento le lacrime. La paura che Víli possa accorgersi di come le mani le tremino la terrorizza. Sulla schiena porta ancora i segni dell'ultima volta che ha tentato di disobbedirgli._  
_Sua madre, Skaði_ [1] _, la osserva a pochi passi di distanza, immobile e distante quasi quanto la creatura a cui ha tolto la vita. È grazie a lei e all'uso del suo Seiðr se Heimdall non potrà mai venire a conoscenza di ciò che accade nella loro famiglia._  
_Detesta quella situazione, ma le occorrerebbe un miracolo per cambiare il corso del suo destino._  
  
  
"Menti." la accusa Loki, tagliente.  
Eppure nell'istante stesso in cui espone quel giudizio, qualcosa lo fa vacillare. Lo sguardo di Freya è troppo limpido, troppo luminoso e in qualche modo lo ferisce. Lo feriscono quegli occhi, grigi come le montagne rocciose in cui lei è nata, privi di ombre.  
No. Loki osserva meglio. Ci sono ombre, segreti, in quegli occhi. Si domanda perché prima di quel momento non ha mai prestato molta attenzione a Freya.  
Oh, lo sa il perché, naturalmente.  
Thor.  
Era troppo impegnato nel studiare le mosse del figlio di Odino per preoccuparsi di altri.  
"Forse." gli risponde lei, enigmatica.  
  
  
"Dovresti smetterla di preoccuparti per lui."  
La voce di Sif è dura, tagliente come le lame che lei porta sempre con sé.  
Thor non riesce a guardarla in faccia. Non riuscirebbe a sopportare l'espressione che la guerriera gli rivolge ogni volta che Loki viene menzionato.  
In questo momento vorrebbe solo dimenticare tutto quello che è successo e stringere Jane tra le braccia. Ma la sua mortale è su Midgard e il Bifrost è andato perduto.  
Forse potrebbe chiedere a Loki, è certo che lui potrebbe conoscere altri modi per viaggiare tra i mondi...  
Thor si irrigidisce e Sif lo guarda, inclinando la testa sulla spalla.  
Non può chiedere nulla a Loki. Suo fratello non vuole rivolgergli la parola e se anche lo facesse, Thor dubita che sarebbe disposto ad aiutarlo.  
E poi... ha già abbastanza problemi senza doverci aggiungere la nostalgia che prova per Jane.  
"Non è qualcosa che possa smettere di provare da un giorno all'altro." le fa notare, più bruscamente di quanto vorrebbe.  
"Thor, Loki è un traditore."  
Lui stringe le mani a pugni e le volta le spalle. A volte crede che Sif lo faccia di proposito, irritarlo a quel modo.  
"Devo andare a parlare con Heimdall." conclude, congedandola.  
  
  
"Ricordi le farfalle, Loki?" gli domanda Freya, alzandosi in piedi.  
Loki non mostra alcuna emozione nel risponderle. Non ha bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni per sapere che le farfalle di cui parla sono quelle che lui le aveva mostrato da ragazzo.  
"Conosci le loro caratteristiche?" prosegue sua cugina.  
Lui inarca un sopracciglio, pensieroso e preso alla sprovvista da quella richiesta. Ci pensa, ma stranamente la sua mente non sa rispondere a quel quesito.  
La cosa lo infastidisce, perché non sopporta il modo supponente con cui lei lo guarda.  
"Tu sei come una farfalla." gli dice malinconica.  
E lo lascia così, di nuovo solo e più irritato di quando Thor gli ha infilato al volto quella dannatissima museruola.  
  
  
_Loki si aspettava qualche parola di entusiasmo, forse un applauso, ma sua cugina lo fissa seria e attenta. Per un attimo si domanda se lei abbia intenzione di rivelare quel segreto ai suoi genitori e la cosa gli fa gelare il sangue nelle vene._  
_Simila un colpo di tosse, mentre osserva le sue farfalle volare oltre la siepe del labirinto. Freya non ha ancora detto nulla e ora lui si sente a disagio. Non credeva di poter provare un'emozione simile di fronte ad altri che non fossero Odino o Heimdall._  
_Snervante._  
_"Allora?" domanda sprezzante. "Cosa ne pensi?" si sente in dovere di specificare. Non crede che Freya sia stupida -di certo non può raggiunge il livello di Sif, in merito- e quell'attesa lo sta logorando._  
_"Erano molto belle." gli dice, semplicemente. "Puoi rifarlo?"_  
_E allora Loki sogghigna, mentre alza lo sguardo verso Freya._  
_Ormai lo sa. Lei non dirà nulla ai suoi genitori e lui si sente stranamente fiero per aver trovato un'alleata con cui condividere quel segreto._  
_Afferra una nuova manciata di sassi e altre farfalle svolazzano intorno a loro._  
_"Certo." le risponde con orgoglio._  
  
  
Freya si allontana tra le ombre di Vàlaskjàlf[2], negli oscuri passaggi del palazzo che nella memoria di molti sono andati perduti, vie smarrite che in passato sono state utilizzate come tunnel di fuga in caso di guerra.  
Conosce quei luoghi abbandonati con la perizia posseduta da una spia o una ladra. Cammina senza prestare attenzione, la mente catturata da ricordi incancellabili.  
  
  
_"Tu sei come queste farfalle, figlia." le aveva detto un giorno suo padre._  
_Era un pomeriggio tranquillo e stranamente Víli non aveva avuto nulla di cui lamentarsi. Freya si era costretta ad ascoltare quelle parole, che grondavano veleno più acido di quello stillato dal leggendario Jormungand_ [3] _._  
_"Ora sei solo una piccola larva, un bruco. Ma un giorno ti trasformerai e come queste farfalle che si librano inconsapevoli tra i prati diventerai un'arma perfetta. Tu sarai lo strumento che mi permetterà di avere Asgard tra le mie mani."_  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo betato da: [Jales](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=80328)   


* * *

[1] Skaði: anche nel mito è la madre di Freya, ma il suo sposo non è però Víli.  
[2] Vàlaskjàlf: è il palazzo reale dove si trova il trono di Odino.  
[3] Jormungand: gigantesco serpente che secondo la leggenda fu generato da Loki, unitosi alla gigantessa Angrboða.  
  
  
  
  
**Note** : Eccoci al primo capitolo! Spero vi sia piaciuto^^  
Già dal prossimo capitolo le vicende di questi poveri personaggi (sì, li maltratterò molto LOL) entreranno nel vivo. Cosa ne pensate di Freya, per il momento?  
Grazie a chi ha aggiunto tra preferiti, ricordate, seguite la ff! Sono onorata <3  
Se ve lo state chiedendo: è un periodo in cui mi sto decisamente Lokizzando LOL Sto passando al lato oscuro v.v Prima ero fissata con Thor, ora solo con Loki xD Comunque anche il bel biondone avrà la sua fetta di storia, non temete!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Segreti e verità

_Capitolo 2:_ Segreti e verità  
  
  
  
È notte e Freya vaga tra le vie della città dorata. L'apparenza è il male di Asgard perché sotto tutto quel brillare c'è un popolo sofferente e una civiltà sull'orlo della rovina.  
Loki deve aver imparato quella lezione da tempo, non per nulla è diventato il dio degli inganni.  
Freya non vuole pensare a lui più del dovuto. Non vuole ricordare gli occhi sofferenti di Thor o le lacrime di Frigga. Non ha idea della punizione che Odino potrebbe infliggere a Loki, ma vuole cercare di rimandare l'inevitabile.  
Aveva stretto un patto con se stessa, una volta, e le parole di quel giorno lontano le rimbombano nel cervello come se la sua bocca le stesse dicendo in quel momento.  
 _"Non li tradirò. Devo proteggerli. Combatterò per loro."_  
Non era stata lei però a rivelarsi una traditrice. Come era stato possibile che un fratello tradisse un altro fratello?  
Il dolore è lì, sepolto dai ricordi di un passato remoto, di quando tre ragazzini correvano nei giardini di Odino.  
Non è forse per onorare quella promessa se sta dando la caccia a coloro che cospirano contro Odino? Freya si nasconde all'angolo di una via e sporge di poco la testa per afferrare meglio il discorso pronunciato dai due asgardiani con il volto mascherato.  
"...questa sera... sì, alla vecchia arena dei combattimenti."  
"..terrà un discorso?"  
"Sì, ci racconterà del figlio del Padre degli dei."  
 _Thor_?  
Freya si appiattisce contro il nascondiglio improvvisato e per un attimo lascia che l'euforia per quella scoperta abbia il sopravvento sul resto. È più di un mese che tenta di dare la caccia a quel gruppo di rivoltosi che minacciano la stabilità del regno. Deve agire con prudenza se vuole riuscire a rintracciare il leader di quella rivolta e fare in modo che le guardie di Odino lo rinchiudano in prigione.  
Un tuono squarcia il silenzio della notte; la rabbia di Thor è così palpabile che Freya si chiede cosa sia accaduto.  
  
  
Loki arriccia appena le labbra, mentre osserva la pioggia mescolarsi ai fulmini chiamati dal figlio di Odino. Trova estremamente appagante sapere che suo fratello è turbato, o meglio ancora infuriato.  
Qualunque sia il motivo, il problema quella volta non è lui e Loki si interroga sulla possibile causa. Un nemico?  
Sistema una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio e si volta, mostrando a Sif un sorriso di circostanza. L'ha sentita borbottare prima di arrivare alla sua cella ed è grato di non essersi lasciato prendere alla sprovvista.  
"Lady Sif... quale onore." la deride.  
"Loki." la guerriera gli rivolge uno sguardo di accusa. "Odino è stato magnanimo nel concederti questa... prigione." fa una smorfia, esaminando l'ambiente.  
"Generoso, sì." commenta lui a labbra serrate. "Potrei quasi commuovermi. Cosa vuoi, Sif?"  
La presenza della guerriera lì non gli è gradita. Non c'è mai stato nulla che lo legasse a lei e l'ha sempre mal sopportata. Loki trova quella mente debole, incapace di pensare a nulla che non sia Thor o il combattimento.  
Sif non è mai stata e mai potrà essere qualcuno capace di attirare il suo interesse.  
"Puoi ingannare Thor, Loki, e forse Odino, ma non me. Stai escogitando qualche piano, qui dentro..." Sif muove un cenno in direzione della sua prigione. "Lady Freya è molto amata da tua madre, mi è oscuro il motivo per cui Frigga desidera che lei trascorra del tempo con te."  
"Forse le piaccio?" la interrompe Loki con un ghigno compiaciuto.  
Il dio degli inganni trova quella conversazione tanto inutile quanto patetica, ma può permettersi di perdere qualche minuto ad ascoltare il cucciolo scodinzolante di Thor.  
Per un istante si domanda chi, tra la midgariana e Sif, possa essere la femmina più esasperante. Non invidia per nulla l'evidente incapacità di Thor di trovarsi una donna.  
"Come osi!" la voce di Sif è stridula. "Insinuare una simile idea è follia!" sibila, come se fosse lei ad essere il soggetto di quelle battute.  
"Credevo che Freya non ti piacesse, Sif. Ricordo che la ignoravi ogni volta che ti era possibile." dice mellifluo.  
Sif ha il volto contratto in una smorfia di rabbia a stento trattenuta.  
Loki non è per nulla impressionato. Una volta, forse, avrebbe prestato attenzione alla rabbia della guerriera, ma molte delle sue prospettive sono cambiate dopo l'incontro con Thanos.  
Il pugno che gli tira alla guancia arriva fulmineo e Loki lo incassa senza farsi sfuggire alcun lamento. Dopotutto, rimane il dio degli inganni e non ha intenzione di dare a Sif alcuna soddisfazione.  
"Da quanto, desideravi farlo?" Loki parla lentamente, per essere certo che le sue parole vengono comprese fino in fondo. "Da quando ti ho tagliato i capelli? O, forse, ancora prima? Non sono il solo che dissimula i propri sentimenti..."  
Il volto di Sif impallidisce e lui tira indietro la testa e ride.  
Ride con tanto gusto che lui stesso ne rimane sorpreso.  
 _Credevi che non conoscessi il tuo affetto per Thor?_  
"Thor può essere uno stupido, ma perfino un bambino si renderebbe conto di quello che provi per lui. Ma sei arrivata tardi, Sif. Ora il suo cuore appartiene ad una fragile mortale di Midgard. Scommetto che nei tuoi sogni le torci il collo con-"  
"Basta!"  
Loki la guarda soddisfatto e incrocia le braccia al petto. "Immagino che tu non sia venuta qui per parlarmi dei tuoi sospetti." le concede.  
"Qualcuno ambisce alla tua morte. Il Padre degli dei ti chiede di essere... cauto" ringhia Sif, guardandosi alle spalle.  
 _Thanos_?  
Loki si irrigidisce, guardando con altri occhi i fulmini che scuotono il cielo.  
 _Mi ha trovato?_  
Sif deve essersi accorta della sua incertezza e sorride come se Odino lo avesse appena condannato a morte. "Devono essere parecchi coloro che desiderano la tua testa." gli fa notare la guerriera, guardandosi distrattamente le unghie.  
Loki lascia andare il respiro che ha trattenuto fino a quel momento. "Vedo che sono molti... i traditori nella casa di Odino."  
  
  
Mjolnir sembra vibrare di vita propria nelle sue mani.  
Thor schiude appena le labbra e lascia che il fulmine cada a terra. Ignora di proposito le parole con cui Heimdall lo sprona alla prudenza.  
Ormai è tardi.  
"Principe Thor!" tuona la voce del Guardiano.  
"Non permetterò a nessuno di minacciare la vita di mio fratello!" replica furioso.  
No, nessuno poteva separarlo nuovamente da Loki ora che lo aveva ritrovato.  
Heimdall era stato chiaro poco prima quando lo aveva informato sull'oscura minaccia che si stava avvicinando ad Asgard.  
"La mia vista è offuscata, principe. Un dominatore del _Seiðr,_ abile e astuto, blocca le mie capacità. Non c'è comunque ragione di credere che il pericolo sia vicino."  
"Mio padre è informato di ciò..." considera amaramente. "...E non mi ha detto nulla?" si sente ferito, escluso da una questione che lo riguarda in prima persona. Loki può essere un traditore, ma è suo fratello e Thor non ha mai trovato il coraggio di abbandonarlo, nemmeno di fronte alla morte di Phil Coulson.  
"Il Padre degli dei ha molte preoccupazioni. La dea Hela è in fermento, gli Jotun si uccidono tra loro ora che Laufey è morto, i nani di Svartálfaheim sono in guerra con gli elfi, i loro vicini, e a tutto ciò va aggiunto il tradimento di Loki."  
"Hela ha avuto il suo compenso per avermi permesso di manifestarmi su Midgard.[1]" obietta, fissando le nubi diradarsi nel cielo.  
Heimdall lo guarda e per un attimo Thor ha l'impressione di scorgere i mondi che a lui sono preclusi in quegli occhi ambrati.  
Poi la postura del guardiano si irrigidisce, la mano si sposta sull'elsa della spada e la testa si china di lato quasi stesse ascoltando i sussurri portati dal vento.  
"Ci sono disordini in città." lo informa Heimdall.  
"Di nuovo?" Thor sposta lo sguardo sugli edifici dorati, facendo vagare a lungo lo sguardo. "Si stanno facendo più audaci."  
"E più numerosi." lo avverte il guardiano.  
"Chi guida queste rivolte ai danni di mio padre?" Thor stringe il martello e si chiede come sia possibile che il tradimento di Loki abbia mostrato il lato oscuro di Asgard.  
"Andate." lo sprona Heimdall. "Alla vecchia arena."  
  
  
L'arena è grande, enorme. Blocchi di pietra creano un anello circolare su più livelli e al centro una distesa di sabbia bianca, dove in un tempo remoto i migliori guerrieri di Asgard si sono sfidati a duello.  
Freya si cala il cappuccio sul viso e cammina lentamente, mescolandosi alla folla che è giunta lì per ascoltare il discorso di un traditore del regno.  
Finalmente potrà scoprire chi si cela dietro i disordini cittadini e consegnare quel nemico alla giustizia di Odino.  
Riconosce i volti di alcuni asgardiani, servitori e ancelle di Vàlaskjàlf, e si chiede se la loro sia curiosità o desiderio di cambiamento, di ribellione.  
Sotto il mantello le dita stringono il gelido acciaio di un pugnale.  
"... sta arrivando..."  
"... il maestro..."  
"Lo avete visto?"  
Freya presta poca attenzione ai pettegolezzi di quel pubblico. Si sposta rapida da un punto all'altro dell'arena, sgattaiolando non vista nell'ombra. Percepisce il _Seiðr_ scorrere attorno a sé, ma ci sono troppe persone e localizzare la fonte d'origine di tutta quella magia è un problema.  
Il bagliore delle torce non è sufficiente per mostrarle il punto in cui potrebbe comparire il leader della rivolta e l'idea di fallire la turba.  
Lo avverte prima che i suoi occhi lo vedano.  
C'è un uomo al centro dell'arena, più in basso del punto in cui lei si trova. Se ne sta dritto e fiero, ma il suo volto è coperto da una maschera con i simboli di Jormungand in piena vista. Indossa un'armatura nera e il mantello verde è sospinto in alto dal vento. Emana un _Seiðr_ così intenso che lei si domanda se la sua sia stupidità o coraggio. Freya è certa che Heimdall non ci impiegherà molto per individuarlo.  
Lo sconosciuto agita pigramente in aria la mano, china il capo sul collo e cinque guerrieri gli si stringono attorno, proteggendolo da eventuali nemici.  
La folla è un unico grido: "Aster! Aster..."  
"Benvenuti, cercatori della verità. Tutti noi, viviamo nella menzogna che il Padre degli Dei..."  
Freya scivola verso il basso, tra i sussurri concitati della gente. Nessuno le presta particolare attenzione e lei si porta al limitare dell'arena, fermandosi un istante per ascoltare. Appoggia le mani sulla balaustra, salta ed atterra sulla superficie sabbiosa.  
"Asgard è debole, i suoi nemici in continuo aumento. Mondi lontani, sconosciuti, si alleano contro di noi... per annientarci!" dice Aster, emettendo quasi un sibilo dalla maschera. "E cosa fa il Padre degli dei? Egli è debole, un vecchio il cui giudizio è ottenebrato dall'affetto per i figli."  
Freya allunga la mano dietro la schiena e afferra il familiare pugnale da lancio.  
"Il principe Thor ha quasi innescato una guerra con Jotunheim, Loki ha decimato la razza dei giganti di ghiaccio ed è venuto meno ai principi di Asgard. La sua follia ci ha messo tutti in pericolo!"  
La gente tace, ma alcuni dei presenti fanno dei segni affermativi con il capo, segno che condividono quei pensieri.  
"Tutti voi sapete cosa è avvenuto su Midgard. I Chitauri sono una minaccia reale, un nemico che presto reclamerà la propria vendetta." Le parole escono roche dalla maschera di Aster, inghiottite dalla curiosità dei presenti.  
Freya saggia la presa del pugnale, trovando conforto dal freddo del metallo. Serra la mascella e si concentra sulla figura mascherata.  
"Dovremo essere pronti per l'arrivo di quel momento!" la voce è profonda, incantata con il _Seiðr_ per apparire più ipnotica.  
Freya vede l'effetto della magia riflesso negli sguardi vacui e distanti del pubblico.  
I cinque guerrieri di Aster, che hanno i volti coperti dalle visiere degli elmi, portano le mani alle armi e sfoderano contemporaneamente le loro spade, alzandole al cielo.  
"Ma se siete giunti fin qui, è per conoscere la verità sul figlio di Odino. Ebbene la avrete! Le mie labbra non pronunceranno alcuna menzogna."  
Freya scatta. Balza in avanti, nascondendosi dietro una colonna spezzata, desiderosa di scoprire chi è colui che parla di verità quando è egli stesso il primo a portare una maschera.  
Si ferma, prende fiato e per un istante ha l'impressione di scorgere i visi dei Tre guerrieri e di Sif tra il pubblico di asgardiani.  
"Il Padre degli Dei discute di giustizia tra le mura del suo palazzo, ma non è giustizia ciò che ha elargito al dio degli inganni. Il sentimento per Loki offusca il giudizio del Padre degli dei, l'amore per Thor lo rende incapace di vedere l'inesperienza del principe. Per il crimine commesso, Loki non sarebbe dovuto essere giustiziato di ritorno ad Asgard? Non è forse questa la fine che sarebbe toccata a qualsiasi altro asgardiano?"  
Freya preferisce non guardare, mentre la folla esplode in un boato di acclamazione.  
 _Non è così semplice!_  
Vorrebbe urlare a tutti quel pensiero, tentare di difendere Loki, ma è... complicato. Non vuole giustificare le azioni del dio degli inganni, ma è certa che prima di condannare Loki occorrerebbe sentire i fatti raccontati dalle sue labbra, fossero anche menzogne o follie di un pazzo.  
E poi... Thor le aveva detto che la mente di Loki era stata manovrata da qualcun altro: Thanos, un nemico pericoloso e sconosciuto.  
"E cosa dire di Thor? La sua mente è giovane, inesperta, fragile. Si lascia condizionare dalle esigenze di Midgard, dimenticandosi che è Asgard la sua casa. Vive di gloria riflessa; uno specchio che mostra i limiti di Odino."  
Freya scuote la testa e alza lo sguardo al cielo notturno. La pioggia ricomincia a cadere, lenta e gelida.  
"Ribelliamoci, compagni! Facciamo sentire le nostri voci al Padre degli dei. Noi siamo Asgard! Non Thor, non Odino, noi!"  
L'applauso e i fischi interrompono il discorso di Aster e Freya immagina la smorfia di soddisfazione che deve esserci su quel volto, dietro la maschera.  
Freya fa un respiro profondo e sonda la potenza del _Seiðr_ avversario. È una magia strana, quella che avvolge Aster. Densa e insidiosa, come se non solo la maschera che porta al volto nascondesse qualcosa.  
"Osservate..." comunica Aster, creando davanti a lui un immaginario cerchio nell'aria. Quando il giro è compiuto una barriera di fiamme nere separa lui e i suoi cinque seguaci dal resto degli asgardiani riuniti nell'arena.  
Freya non muove un muscolo, ma non avverte alcun calore provenire da quelle fiamme -nere come le piume di Huginn e Muninn[2].  
Sussurri di stupore si diffondo tra gli spettatori e il serpente sulla maschera di Aster sembra muoversi, quasi animato di vita propria.  
"Gli Æsir[3] temono i dominatori del _Seiðr._ Hanno paura..." Aster si gira, mentre le fiamme scompaiono poco alla volta. "La conoscenza della magia è insegnata a pochi eletti, servi di Odino. Una forza troppo potente perché secondo il Padre degli dei possa rimanere a disposizione di chiunque. È grazie a questa ristretta cerchia di privilegiati se gli Æsir controllano Asgard." Nel dirlo sfodera la sua lama; un metallo scarlatto che come elsa possiede due serpi attorcigliate.  
Freya sa di non dover esitare, eppure la sua mente è restia ad attaccare quel nemico del regno. Si trova in una posizione sicura, privilegiata, protetta dai resti di alcune colonne spezzate. Se agisse con l'ausilio della sola forza fisica potrebbe rischiare di essere catturata, se facesse ricorso al _Seiðr,_ Heimdall potrebbe scoprirla e Odino condurla davanti al giudizio dei Dodici[4].  
Non ha mai visto nessuno esercitare il _Seiðr_ su così tante persone; lo credeva impossibile.  
"Ma, ora..." prosegue Aster, muovendosi verso le gradinate. "Questo privilegio non sarà più negato a nessuno. Seguitemi e io mostrerò a voi tutti i segreti della magia... Seguitemi e Asgard-"  
Il fragore dei fulmini copre le parole di Aster. Freya alza lo sguardo e i suoi occhi seguono la figura di Thor al centro della tempesta.  
"Thor Odinson!" grida e sussurra la folla, portandosi le mani al volto.  
"Fermatelo!" sibila Aster, mentre il panico scende nell'arena.  
  
  
Per Freya il tempo dell'esitazione è finito. Alza il pugnale, lo afferra al volo, calcola la forza necessaria per centrare il nemico e lo lancia.  
Ha pagato quell'oggetto una fortuna. Proviene dalle fucine dei nani e il metallo di cui è fatto è stato pensato per perforare le difese nemiche.  
L'arma prosegue dritta fino al bersaglio, perforando la corazza e affondando nella carne.  
Aster barcolla un solo istante, abbassa lo sguardo sul petto -lì dove la macchia scarlatta si sta diffondendo- e Freya ha quasi l'impressione che lui non sia sorpreso. I suoi cinque compagni si schierano attorno al loro leader e Aster si strappa con violenza il pugnale, stritolandolo nella sua mano come un comune pezzo di carta.  
"Coraggiosa... o stupida." commenta il ribelle, voltandosi lentamente.  
"Leale." replica Freya, indietreggiando per evitare di essere circondata e coprendosi meglio il volto.  
"Una guerriera. Ma non una valchiria." La voce di Aster è roca, come se qualcuno avesse tentato di strangolarlo e non ci fosse riuscito. "Devi essere Lady Sif." commenta.  
Freya non rimane impressionata, ma si stupisce che lui non abbia ancora fatto ricorso al _Seiðr._ "Lady Sif ha i capelli neri." replica. Stupidamente le torna in mente l'episodio che ha reso la chioma di Sif una bizzarra anomalia tra gli asgardiani. Ricorda che Loki aveva passato tre settimane su Svartálfaheim per convincere i nani a fabbricare una nuova chioma per Sif.  
La gente riunita all'arena si sta riversando nel cerchio di sabbia, correndo impazzita in ogni direzione pur di sfuggire alla furia di Thor e alle guardie di Odino.  
"Dunque ho ragione. La tua è stupidità, ragazza." dice Aster, facendo segno ai suoi uomini di attaccarla.  
"La tua, invece, è quella di sfidare il Padre Tutto." La notte è illuminata di lampi azzurri e viola.  
Freya piega il ginocchio, si lascia scivolare sul fango, ruota il busto e con un calcio colpisce alle gambe due dei suoi aggressori, facendoli cadere.  
Sfodera un nuovo pugnale, ma qualcuno della folla la urta alla spalla e la lama scivola sul terreno dell'arena.  
Da qualche parte la voce di Thor intima a tutti i presenti di arrendersi e di consegnarsi alla giustizia di Odino.  
"Andiamocene." afferma Aster, scoccandole un'occhiata glaciale da oltre la maschera.  
Freya sobbalza e la mano corre alla gola. La sensazione che avverte è quella di una forza gelida che sta tentando di soffocarla.  
Cade a terra, la mente che cerca una via di fuga. Si è lasciata prendere alla sprovvista e ora ne paga le conseguenze.  
"Fermi! Fermatevi!" riconosce la voce di Volstagg e per la prima volta teme quello che potrebbe accadere se Thor o uno qualsiasi dei tre guerrieri la trovasse lì, vestita da guerriera e in quello stato pietoso.  
Freya trema, di paura e di rabbia, mentre avverte la magia crescere come una marea dentro di sé. Il _Seiðr_ di Aster è potente, oscuro e pericoloso, ma la presa su di lei si sta facendo più debole.  
Le dita sfiorano la sabbia bagnata e tracciano sul terreno una runa del comando.[5] Userebbe la voce in circostanze normali, anziché affidarsi al tracciamento delle rune, ma la gola brucia come se avesse ingoiato fuoco liquido e non può permettersi di perdere altro tempo.  
Bastano pochi secondi e la terra attorno trema, creando solchi e innalzando dossi frastagliati che rallentano la strada ai tre guerrieri.  
Freya si alza, ansima e si guarda attorno, poi parte all'inseguimento di Aster.  
Il terreno dell'arena è diventato accidentato anche per lei, ma riesce a mantenere un contatto diretto con i suoi obiettivi. Si sposta da un asgardiano all'altro mentre Sif, alle sue spalle, recupera la distanza che le dividono minacciando di intralciarla. Non ha mai avuto occasione di combattere con Sif, nemmeno durante le sue ronde notturne, ma non la teme. Basterebbe una sola parola e il _Seiðr_ potrebbe facilmente avere il sopravvento sulla guerriera.  
Vede Aster salire i gradini e il suo primo istinto è quello di invocare la magia per spazzarlo via con una raffica di vento.  
Ma non può fare nulla. Mentre Freya appoggia il primo piede sui gradoni di pietra, Thor cade dal cielo -come la stella da cui è stato forgiato Mjolnir.  
Freya si immobilizza e le sue labbra si schiudono in un gesto d'impazienza.  
Vede Aster scomparire insieme ai suoi cinque fedeli seguaci e Thor voltarsi nella sua direzione, fissandola con uno sguardo glaciale che a Freya per un'istante ricorda quello ferito di Loki il giorno in cui...  
  
  
 _Freya non dovrebbe trovarsi lì, ma il suo compito è quello di osservare, osservare sempre, e quello che Odino sta dicendo a Loki è quanto di più sorprendente si sarebbe mai immaginata dal Padre degli dei._  
 _La sala delle reliquie è silenziosa, se non per quelle parole rivelatorie che rimbombano come un'eco, riempiendola come mai quel luogo è stato._  
 _"_...il figlio di Laufey.[6] _" continua il padre degli dei._  
 _Freya sussulta e guarda in direzione del cugino, ben nascosta dietro muri di pietra e ferro. Il Distruttore non è in vista, ma tiene sempre sotto sorveglianza le sbarre che lo imprigionano._  
 _"_ Il figlio di... Laufey. _" ripete Loki. Freya può solo provare ad immaginare come deve sentirsi il secondo erede al trono._  
 _Loki è disperato. Freya lo capisce dalle sua parole, dalla disperazione e dall'incredulità che quella rivelazione ha portato. Anche lei è sorpresa, sbigottita, e si appoggia al muro, torturando con le mani la collana che porta sotto la veste. Segue il discorso tra i due, quasi fosse lei stessa la persona ferita dal comportamento di Odino._  
 _Ha sperimentato sulla sua pelle il tradimento di un padre e di una madre; quelle parole sono una fiamma che riaccende il fuoco di rabbia che lei ha sepolto nel suo cuore._  
 _"._..Pensavo che avremmo potuto unire i nostri regni, un giorno. Costituire un'alleanza, creare una pace durevole... attraverso te. _" le parole di Odino, ora, devono apparire ridicole perfino a lui. C'è esitazione nella sua voce, il desiderio di chi preferirebbe combattere una nuova guerra anziché rivelare quel segreto._  
 _"_ Cosa? _" La domanda di Loki sembra quasi una supplica._  
 _Freya strige i pugni, silenziosa._  
 _"_ Ma quei piani non hanno più importanza _." Adesso il Padre degli dei sembra quasi sollevato, libero da un peso che non avrebbe mai voluto portare._  
 _C'è amore per un figlio nello sguardo che rivolge a Loki, ma Freya non è certa che il cugino possa vederlo. Lei ci riesce; troppe volte ha scorto solo odio e disprezzo negli occhi di Víli._  
 _"_ Allora io non sono niente più che un'altra reliquia rubata! Relegata quassù finché non potrò essere utile! _"_  
 _Freya sobbalza e si porta una mano alla bocca._  
 _Loki è ferito, non può che dargli ragione. Una parte di lei prova il bisogno di andare da lui e consolarlo come farebbe con un animale ferito, ma il dio degli inganni non è una bestiolina indifesa e lei non è la dolce Frigga._  
 _Avverte un cambiamento nel flusso del Seiðr proveniente da Loki e stringe ancora più forte la collana._  
Non fare nulla. Non puoi fare nulla. Lasciali. Lasciali soli.  
 _Continua a ripetersi quelle parole in una litania senza fine, ma rimane ad osservare. Non può farne a meno, come se lei fosse un'ape e Loki e Odino fiori dal profumo irresistibile._  
 _Odino non mostra esitazioni nel rispondere. "_ Perché deformi le mie parole _?"_  
 _"_ Avresti potuto dirmi ciò che ero fin dal principio, perché non l'hai fatto _?"_  
 _Freya chiude gli occhi un solo istante e il Víli dei suoi ricordi le si mostra in un ghigno crudele: "_ Ora sei solo una piccola larva, un bruco. Ma un giorno ti trasformerai e come queste farfalle che si librano inconsapevoli tra i prati diventerai un'arma perfetta. Tu sarai lo strumento che mi permetterà di avere Asgard tra le mie mani. _"_  
 _Asgard tra le sue mani... Lei ha sempre saputo ciò che era. Un nemico da cui Asgard avrebbe dovuto difendersi perché proveniva da Asgard stessa. E Freya non aveva dubbi sul fatto che avrebbe eseguito gli ordini di Víli, per puro terrore, se lui fosse stato ancora in vita._  
 _"_ Tu sei mio figlio... Ho cercato di proteggerti dalla verità _."_  
 _"_ Perché? Perché io sono il mostro da cui i genitori mettono in guardia i propri figli la notte? _"_  
 _"_ No. _.." Odino scuote la testa, stanco e sconfitto._  
 _"_ Bene, tutto a senso ora.. _."_  
 _Ma Freya non ascolta altro. Non vuole farlo. Non avrebbe dovuto sapere nemmeno ciò a cui ha assistito. Le parole di gelosia di Loki nei confronti di Thor sono vere, questo lei lo sa. Ha vissuto con loro abbastanza a lungo, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, da intuire la verità. Probabilmente, si dice che però lei non è la persona giusta per capire certi sentimenti. Non ha mani avuto fratelli e se li avessi avuti..._  
 _Non ne ha, questo è il punto. Riesce a capire il risentimento e il dolore di Loki, ma non potrà mai farlo fino in fondo._  
 _Si riscuote in tempo per vedere Odino lasciarsi scivolare al suolo e Loki osservarlo, troneggiando su di lui come un re che non potrà mai essere._  
 _Mai poi Loki si piega e Freya legge paura in quegli occhi verdi._  
 _Le guardie arrivano immediatamente e portano via il Padre degli dei._  
 _È silenzio ciò che rimane... e rabbia._  
  
  
  


  
Capitolo betato da: [Jales](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=80328)   


* * *

[1]Seconda la mia versione dei fatti, Odino recupera l’energia oscura chiedendo aiuto ad Hela. La questione verrà approfondita più avanti.  


[2]Huginn e Muninn: i due corvi di Odino.   


[3] Æsir: sono gli dei di Asgard. Nella mia versione si differenziano dai semplici asgardiani, cittadini di Asgard.  


[4] Giudizio dei Dodici: dodici Æsir, tra cui anche Frigga e Odino, responsabili di giudicare particolari crimini.  


[5] Runa del comando: simboli utilizzati da incantatori minori, incapaci di fare ricorso al Seiðr attraverso la mente. Utilizzate da Freya per liberarsi dall’incantesimo di Aster.  


[6] Discorso ripreso dal film.  
  
  
  
 **Note:** Premesso che non odio Sif, è innegabile che i suoi atteggiamenti verso Loki o possibili minacce facciano saltare i nervi, almeno per me xD  
Specificato questo, spero che quanto accaduto nel capitolo sia chiaro. Per dubbi siete liberi di chiedere ù_ù  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] Seiðr: più comunemente noto come magia.  
> [2] Brísingamen: collana che nel mito fu forgiata dai nani che la donarono a Freya a patto che giacesse con loro, ma qui ottenuta in modo diverso.  
> [3] Svartálfaheim: secondo Wikipedia è il mondo abitato dai nani e dagli elfi oscuri.  
> [4] Víli: realmente fratello di Odino, ma per esigenze di trama la sua storia sarà “riscritta”.
> 
> Note: Innanzitutto, grazie per chi ha avuto il coraggio di arrivare fin qui u_u  
> La storia è nata basandosi sul personaggio mitologico di Freya, sebbene di ispirazione si tratti. Molti dei fatti narrati si baseranno sulla rivisitazione di questo personaggio che di fatto è possibile considerare più come una mia creatura che la dea narrata nelle leggende.  
> Man mano che la storia proseguirà segnalerò nelle note i fatti e i nomi ripresi dalla mitologia classica per distinguere le parti originali del mito da quelle che modificherò.  
> Nello specifico, la Freya del mito era considerata la dea dell'amore, della seduzione, della fertilità, della guerra e delle virtù profetiche. Inoltre, era un’esperta nelle arti magiche, caratteristica che manterrà anche nella fanfiction. Infine, Freya possedeva la collana Brísingamen, forgiata dai nani che gliela donarono a patto che giacesse con loro, ma qui ottenuta in modo differente.  
> Il primo capitolo, salvo imprevisti, lo posterò giovedì! :D


End file.
